Lighting equipment, such as existing constant voltage dimming LED light control devices, mostly use PWM control output, that is, after the LED light is connected to the power supply, the brightness of the light is determined by the PWM duty cycle, even dimming LED light controllers with digital addressable lighting interfaces are no exception.
However, in the current LED lamp control device, when there is no PWM pulse output, it is impossible to sense whether the lamp in the device is well wired or the lamp is faulty, that is, the load abnormality in the control device cannot be perceived, especially in the start-up phase is more prone to this problem.
In order to solve the above problem, the operator often judges the abnormality by inputting a large pulse to the control device, particularly in the startup phase, and detecting the return current value of the LED lamp load as example. However, on the one hand, when the load is light, the return current value is small, so that the circuit may not be detected, causing misjudgment; on the other hand, due to sudden input of a large pulse, for example, the load of the LED lamp suddenly flickers, causing the operator is not working properly. In addition, with the improvement of lighting load requirements for LED lamps and the like, it is also necessary to accurately record and report the fault status of the lamp in time, and the existing lighting device cannot achieve this function.